The Chaos Dragonslayer
by TheLeeRussell
Summary: So Natsu's dragonparent was Acnologia and Natsu is the chaosdragonslayer. He's also smarter and strong. Like REALLY strong. AND NO FRIGGING PAIRINGS, if you Want that, go read something else
1. Chapter 1

The Chaos Dragonslayer

Chapter 1: Fairy tail

So this is My FIRST fanfiction so it probaly is not gonna be Super great, but i hope you like it anyway! Pardon me if My english is incorrect im not from M'urica, huge spider country or the land of Tea and Scones, but i do know english! Also, i dont own fairy tail.

Quick backstory: Natsu's dragon parent was Acnologia, and he left on the 7th day of the 7th month of the year 777. Wait a second... 7 dragonslayers in total... Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, Rouge. 4 of them are second or third generations Dragonslayers with Lachrima crystals inside. Wich leaves 3 Normal dragonslayers.. HALF LIFE 3 CONFIRMED!

A Child were standing Outside the Fairy tail guild. He had black spiky hair, black jeans, black shirt, black everything! Except a White, scaly Scarf. As he just stood there in front of the building and quietly said

"So this is Fairy tail..."

At Fairy tail, there was people fighting, drinking and Frankly, Chaos! As things as Mira and Erza arguing, Gray stripping, the master drinking and talking to Gildarts.

"Hey Gildarts, when was the last time we got a new member?"

Gildarts begun to ich he's head as he thought about that question.

"About a year ago, when Erza joined."

"Sometimes, i wish someone joined again..."

As he said that, the same boy from before stepped in to the guild hall and walked to the middle to the room and asked

"Who's the guild master here?"

The general madness made he's voice drown in a sea of words.

"Hello? Anwser me somebody!" Again, the words that came out of he's mouth disappeared.

"Alright that's it." He lifted he's right leg and then hit the ground. As it did, a shockwave came and got everyones attention.

"Ok, Im gonna ask One more time and if you dont anwser, ill destroy this place!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing to listen to the boy. HELL, even Erza and Mira stopped with thier fists in midair.

"Who's the fricking Guild master here!?"

A little old man walked up to him and raised he's hand and cheerfully said

"Hi little fella! Im the guild master around here! So what do want with me?"

"I wanna join your guild!"

"HEY MAKAROV, YOU HAPPY NOW?" Gildarts yelled across the room.

"Alright, to be a part of our guild, you must have a guild mark! So, where and what colour?"

"hmmm... Black on My right shoulder thanks!"

The master walked to the bar and grabbed a magic stamp and filled it with a black power.

He extended he's arm and stamped him on the shoulder.

"Alright, now that your a member, whats your name and what do you use for magic * cough cough* if you have any *cough* .

"My name is Natsu Aclogia, and im the Chaos Dragon slayer, the son of Acnologia!"

The master widend hes eyes and could only stand there stammering

"A-a-acnologia?"

Gildarts just stood there, same as master but said

"The Black Dragon..."

Natsu looked at the master, tilting he's head a bit and asked

"How do you know about my dad? Har you seen him?"

The master shool he's head and said darkly

"i wish i never Will. That dragon was created by the black wizard, Zeref and is littarly the dragon of Chaos."

A goth like teenager with white hair walked up to Natsu.

"I don't belive you! Why would someone like Acnologia raise a little brat like you?"

Natsu simply looked at her and had an confused face.

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"YES I DID, NOW LET ME FINISH!"

A little Girl around the same age as Natsu tried to silence her.

"C'mon big sis, dont be harsh on the new guy."

"HOW COULD I CALM DOWN!? THIS GUY IS BASICLY INSULTING ME!"

Natsu calmy stood there, Waiting for her rampage to be over.

Eventually, she calmed down. But for everybody's suprise, she pointed her finger at him and said

"HEY NATSU! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!

"So That's all you wanted? Well, sure! I haven't had a fight for ages! Well before i wipe the floor with you, whats your name?"

"My name is Mirajane Strauss."

Master Makarov explained the rules.

"No fatal blows or wounds that take weeks to heal. That's all.

3.

"Ill show you not to Mess with me" mira said.

2.

"You are gonna regret this." Natsu replied

1.

"Fight!"

Right as the match begun, Mira used Satans soul. She tried to punch Natsu in the face, but Natsu dogded every one of them.

"Hey, how about We make this interesting?" Natsu said while avoiding punches.

"A bet. If you can hit me or that i don't take you out in one attack. You can decide what punishment i Will have."

Mira smiled.

"Alright, i you Fail to do any of those two, you Will be My servant for 12 months. In other words, IM GONNA WIN!"

She began to hit faster and faster, and Natsu dogded even faster. As he and Mira were in a endless loop, Natsu lost he's balance and fell backwards. Mira smirked as she was about to hit Natsu and get a servant for a year. Just centimeters away Natsu's eyes became black. As she was a inch away from him, she stopped. She didnt know why she stopped, suddenly, a huge amount of pain came through her body like something stabbed her over and over again. It felt like an entire week, but then she realized that it had only been 1 second. She tried to stand up, but did not have the power to, and fell to the ground.

"Wh-what just happend?"

Natsu looked at Mira and said

"You lost. The Chaos dragons eyes give the user the ability to control a the nerves of your body. In this case, it was pain, wich made your nerve system and mind feel pain. It works also as fear and terror and more. Well im Really sorry about that! I did plan on using something else, but you kind of Forced me to use it. In case you did not notice, wich you probaly did, it felt like you were stabbed over and over again for 7 days, but in reality it was 1 second."

"Yeah"

Natsu started to laugh.

"That reminds me when i accedently used it while looking into a mirror. Well i hope that We can be friends!"

TADAAAAAAAA! FIRST CHAPTER YAY! I WILL TRY AND UPTADE ONCE A WEEK! OR MORE! YAY! CRAP ENDING! YAY! NARUTO REFRENCE! YAY! A BIT OF THE SHARINGAN! YAY!

FAIRY TAIL 2014 EPISODE IS COMING! YAY! FINISH THE STORY ARCH ALREADY! YAY!

WHEN DO THE TARTARUS ARCH COME? YAY! SOON! AFTER ALOT OF FILLER EPISODES! YAY!

STILL WAITING FOR HALFLIFE 3! YAY! IN 2 MONTHS WE HAVE SEASON TWO OF ATTACK ON TITAN! YAY! IM A TERRIBLE WRITER! YAY! NARUTO MANGA ENDED! YA-Wait That's a bad thing. FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

The Chaos Dragonslayer

Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2! This part is when Natsu Meets Lucy! But im to tired to write all of it! Call me lazy! So lets do it the Quick way! YAY! Natsu helps Lucy with whatever im not gonna check on it, and she wants to join a guild, and then is gonna be captured by Bora, and Natsu saved the day! YAY! And she's gonna join Fairy tail! Yay! I could write down the entire Fairy tail Story here! Yay! Ok, chapter 2. Wait a second... There is chapter 1 and 2... 1 +2=3

HALF-LIFE 3 CONFIRMED! Or Team fortress 3... Or Left for dead 3... Or Portal 3...

story begins

Natsu was walking towards Fairy tail with he's new friend, Lucy! She wanted to join the Fairy tail guild, and she's a wizard! Not any Fancy like Gray or anything, she uses Keys! Kinda lame.

Anyway! So She was looking for Magic in Hargeon and fell for the Salamander, or whatever, who was Using charm magic and then later Tried to enslave her, LALALALALA! NATSU WON!

And then Natsu brought her to the Guild, where she's gonna join!

Lucy nearly exploded of joy. This was her dream, to join Fairy tail! She looked at Natsu to tell him how happy she was, but noticed that he was instead depressed.

"What is it Natsu?"

"I realized that today's challenge day!"

Lucy looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"What do you mean by that?

"You Will see when We walk in."

"Alright!

Natsu Walked in with Lucy at he's side. Inside of Fairy tail, and it was MADNESS! ( My brother comes into My room and yells "NO, THIS IS SPARTA!" *kick*)

People were drunk, fighting and shit like that!

Natsu walked to the bar where a white woman were standing

"Wait a second! Isn't that, MIRAJANE? FROM SORCERLY WEEKLY?" Lucy thought in her head

"Hey Natsu, you're back! How did the job go?" Mira asked while serving up Drinks

"Good! I catched the criminal, got the reward, and also Found someone who wants to join!"

Lucy walked to Mira trying to hold in her Fangirlness.

"Hi, im Lucy! Nice to meet you!"

"Well hi Lucy! Im Mira!"

Lucys mind went out of controll.

"OMG SHE'S TALKING TO ME! WHAT AM I GONNA SAY!?"

Then Mira looked at Natsu with her former self look on her face

"Hey Natsu, Today's Challenge Day! So im gonna beat you! I know all your tricks!

Natsu looked back with an Evil face on.

"Oh yeah, what makes you Think that?

"Ehhh, can someone fill me in?

Mira stopped arguing with Natsu and said with a smile

"Sure! But let's make you a part of our guild!"

Mira grabbed a magic stamp under the table.

"So, where and what colour?

"Pink on My right hand, please!"

"Alright, now you are a part of our guild! Anyway, Natsu is one of the strongest in our guild. He became an S-class wizard only Months after joining! Actually, i Was in a battle with him almost after he joined our guild. That was a mistake. He didnt get a scratch on him, and he defeated me with one attack. And im a S-Class wizard to

"Is he's Magic powerful?"

Mira shiverd when Lucy said that

"One of the strongest. He's a Dragonslayer. He has the power to kill a dragon. He was raised by one to. That's how he learned it.

"A Dragonslayer?!

Mira nodded.

"And not any normal dragon. The one he claims to be raised by was Acnologia, the black dragon."

"That's impossible!"

"At first, i thought so to. That's how We battled each other. After that, so many people wanted to Prove him wrong or show him that he is stronger then Natsu. So much its become a tradition almost. So once every week, Natsu takes on challengers, and wipes the floor with them. Most of the time. Some people actually had a chance against him. Some are Laxus, Mystogan, Gildarts, Me and Erza. Although, he has beaten every one execpt Gildarts, because he almost never here.

Lucy looked for Natsu, and he was battling with a black haired ice wizard around the same age, and for some reason, did not have shirt on.

Mira walked up to Lucy and noticed that she was looking at the match.

"Ah, that's Gray. In case you didnt notice, he's an ice wizard! He has also the wierd habit of stripping.!

"Yeah, i can see that. Also, i know that Natsu is a dragonslayer, but what uses he for attacks?" Lucy asked Mira

"Oh that's easy! He uses chaos! And Dragonslayers can eat thier own element!

So If the master need to calm the place down, he usually ask Natsu!"

Natsu had defeated Gray without breaking a sweat. He picked him up and threw him towards Mira. She cought him midair in he's hair. She looked at him and switched to Evil Mira again.

"Gray, what are you doing here?!"

"Eh, hi Mira! Didnt see you there! Eh... IT WAS NATSU!

"HEY MIRA ITS YOUR TURN NOW!" Natsu shouted across the room.

She transformed and ran towards Natsu while charging up her soul extincion.

Lucy looked at the stripper( he had clothes on here) and tried to Wake him

"Waaaaah... WAIT! Where am i? What happend?! Who are you!?"

"Im Lucy, i just joined Fairy tail, and you are in the fairy tail guild hall and Natsu beat you, threw you towards Mira, who then knocked you out.

"Oh yeah i remember... Not something i wanna remember tho... Oh crap! Where are My clothes!?"

Gray went searching on the ground for he's clothes that magically disappeared. Soon after, he finally found some pants. On another person. That's right. He stole them.

Across the room, you could hear someone shouting

"ITS NOT MANLY TO STEAL PANTS!" You can guess who that was. (ITS MANLY TO BE A MAN!.)

"OH YEAH, ITS NOT MANLY TO BRAG ABOUT IT!" Gray replied

"HEY LUCY CATCH!"

Lucy turned her head around to look for the one who said her name. She noticed Natsu were drinking, so she assumed that the fight was over. But where was Mira? Then she put those two together and the CATCH thing and... Saw Mira crashlanding in front of her.

"Ehhhh... Hi there Mira..."

Mira was frustrated and hit the ground.

"GOD DAMMIT! That cheap bastard! I swear, i could have won! Only a bit more time!

She turned her head with a smile on again towards Lucy.

"Oh hi Lucy! Didnt see you there!"

"Just a quick question, why do you and Natsu seem like friends one second, and then mortal enemies the other?"

"That's because Everyone in Fairy tail are family, so were also friends! But the fighting is another thing!" She replied quickly

"Ok that's good, but does he have any other enemies?"

"Hm... Maybe not enemies, but more like the ones who challenge him every time there is the challenge day. But that would probaly be Gray the stripper. My brother Elfman sometimes challenges him.

Lucy looked around looking at her new family (probaly because the last one SUCKED.) and smiled. SUDDENLY people were fighting again, and MADNESS (brother kicks in the door and yells "THIS IS SPARTA!") then a boy named Loki was at the entrance and said

"WE GOT BAD NEWS!"

The guild went silent. The only sound you could hear was Nastu drinking.

"What is it, ladies man?" Natsu asked.

"It's Erza! She's here!"

The guild went from silent to chaotic again but this time EVERYONE was scared.

The only one calm was the Dragonslayer who said

"Well that explains it."

Every guild member (except natsu) was running around cleaning things up, Cana took her barrel of beer to a safe place, Wakaba threw away he's ciggar.

And Gray grabbed a job request and hightailed out of there. As he got to the exit, he noticed something and went back in a flash. Then a Scarlet haired knight went into the guild hall and had a huge... SOMETHING, Behind her. Then Max proceded to ask her what it was, and she anwsered that it was a horn of a monster she defeated. Then she started to point out other peoples flaws. Then Natsu turned around he's head to see the horn and then burst out of laughter

"You call that a horn? I've killed monster with toes that big!"

Erza stopped insluting people and turned around to see she jumped Behind the bar Lucy and Mira were at. As she was almost paralyzed with fear she said

"H-hi Natsu. Did not know you were here."

Then Mira said with a grin on her face

"My my, Fairy tail's strongest female wizard shaking in fear? What a joke."

"Im n-not scared. He must have used the Eyes on me.."

Narsu stood there confused and anwsered

"No i didnt. You are actually scared. Im not doing anything."

"See Erza? You are afraid of him aren't you?" Mira said

"No im not... Maybe a bit..."

"You're kidding right? I can go head on with him and you can't even look him in the eye? So i guess im the strongest female fairy tail wi-"

Erza Punched mira in the face before she could finish.

"SHUT UP! IM NOT SCARED OF HIM!

"OH YEAH PROVE IT!"

Suddenly Natsu came out of nowhere and said "BOO" and Erza fainted.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WERE SCARED ERZA! THAT MEANS IM THE STRONGEST FEMALE FAIRY TAIL WIZARD!"

And then the guild went back to( don't worry guys My door is locked) MADNESS! ( brother Jumps in through the window and yells "THIS IS SPARTA!" )

People went back to thier normal business as in drinking barrels of beer, charming women,

Fighting, and lets not forget Mira who is still in her old self personality with her foot on Erzas face. And then a frigging giant appeared and yelled at them

"I LEAVE THIS PLACE FOR NOT EVEN AN HALF HOUR AND YOU HAVE ALREADY WRECKED THE PLACE!?

Everyone stopped what they was doing as the giant yelled at them. Then somebody random said

"HI MASTER!"

Lucy Pinched herself to see if that was real. "That is the guild master?" She thought to herself.

"MIRA TAKE YOUR FOOT OF ERZAS FACE!"

She switched to good Mira and stepped away from erza quickly, knowing that she would probaly be pissed. After that the giant became smaller and smaller and eventually.. A midget.

"Good. Now i have some things to talk about. Gray! You completed the job succesfully, but took clothes away from the village. Erza! Altough you killed the S-class monster, you destroyed half the town! Natsu! You catched the criminal and brought him to jail, you destroyed the entire town!"

Natsu Held up he's hand while finishing the drink.

"Maybe so, but i got us a new member. Her name is Lucy. She's over there. Natsu said while pointing he's finger towards Lucy.

"Well that's great news! Welcome to our family Lucy! Anyways, the magic council is VERY mad at me for all the destruction ivejust gone through." Makarov said as he burned the papers to dust as the ashes fell to the ground. "But i say, to hell with the magic council! Go destroy things all you Want!"

"He Want them to destroy thing?" Lucy asked.

Then Natsu started to run to the exit.

"Whohoo! I have been Waiting for this for too long! Im gonna destroy som things! WHOOPIDI FUCKING DOO BITCHES!

Then the master extended he's arm to grab Natsu and smacked him to the ground.

"Except you Natsu."

Natsu growled at that.

"Why not? Everyone Else is doing it..." He looked at Erza going on a rampage about the whole Mira thing earlier.

"Because if you did go around destroying things, half of this country would be destroyed!"

"Come on gramps! Just give me something i can do!"

"Alright, i have a fitting job for you. You are going to destroy the dark guild Eisenwald. They have tool from Zerefs demon book. You can handle that can't you?"

"Of course I can! Ok bye! Wop Wop Wop!" Natsu said while running to the exit.

And then again, Makarov stopped him.

"Hang on. There's a catch. Your going to bring Erza and Gray with you

Natsu stood still, with no anwser yet.

"Gray and Erza?"

Then both of them appeared and asked what the master wanted. After some explaining, Erza and Gray said no.

Makarov asked why they wouldnt. And they said that they could do it if Natsu did not come. Makarov closed he's eyes and said

"Alright lets do this then. If you don't take the mission, you Will be punished, or you Fail the mission, you will be punished, or that you destroy things while on the mission, you will be punished. And the reward is 1 million jewel. And bring Lucy with you!"

"Why?" Natsu, Gray and Erza said in unision

"Because i said so! Now get going!"

Then the 3 of then grabbed Lucy and went to the Train station

"WHY IS EVERYBODY SO SCARED OF THE MASTER?!" Lucy asked The trio of wizards while being carried to the train station

"BECAUSE THE MASTERS "PUNISHMENT" IS THE WORST THING THAT CAN EVER HAPPEN TO ANYONE IN THE GUILD!" They replied

"What have i gotten myself into? THIS IS MADNESS! (Ok i have My door and window full with booby Traps and i have a shotgun, so i shou-BOOM- •brother crashes in through the roof

• *gunshot* •misses• brother yells "THIS IS SPARTA!* Kick*

TADAA! Chapter 2! I could have uptaded sooner, but again, im lazy. Or that i have been watching Naruto for a long time. Or that i got advanced warfare (or should i say, CALL OF DUTY ADVANCED TITANFALL 2. Or i have been dealing with illuminati (SHIT CLASSIFIED INFORMATION!)

/_I \

/ (•) \

/_I_I_I_\

/_I_I_I_I_ \

/_I_I_I_I_I_I \

Wait a second... A pyramid has 3 sides. Half life-3... HOLY SHIT ILLUMINATI IS WITH VALVE!


End file.
